


【德哈】私会的正确打开方式

by hundred_dumpings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundred_dumpings/pseuds/hundred_dumpings
Summary: *又名《如何在父母的眼皮子底下搞地下恋》*麻瓜AU*灵感来源于tiktok的《窗边男友》
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 德哈 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【德哈】私会的正确打开方式

01  
有一种孩子叫做别人家的孩子，多出自于父母口中，除了上天登月，他们似乎无所不能。

但凡事皆有例外。

这场以波特一家邀请马尔福一家共进晚餐时所展开的对话，只能让人见识到两位父亲对自家孩子的盲目自信和相互拉踩。

大人之间的争吵不像孩子们那般一触即发，只会从一些微不足道的小事滚雪球似的越滚越大，直到它碾压理智，才开始爆发。

“德拉科，告诉波特先生这次你的期中考成绩有几个A。”卢修斯少见地缺乏社交风度，势必要在谁家的孩子更优秀这个问题上赢得胜利。

定时炸弹突然抛给了一旁的德拉科，他来不及咽下嘴里的食物，对面的詹姆波特就抢先回答：“马尔福，我很乐意替哈利告诉你，他校运会时取得的成绩有多棒。”

詹姆口中的马尔福指代不明，但一句狠话说给两个人听，物超所值。

纳西莎和莉莉早已见怪不怪，起初她们还会耐心劝架，但后面意识到这完全是徒劳的，便任其行事。两位女士屏蔽掉丈夫们的争吵，在餐桌的另一边愉快地交流厨艺心得。

这场无硝烟的战争横跨十多年，当两家人成为邻居的那一刻，孽缘就起跑了。  
哈利和德拉科两人都子承父志，从幼儿园到高中，每逢见面必互掐。但这种敌对关系没有一直纯粹地保持下去，它悄然变质，像颗挂在树上摇摇欲坠的果实，待时机成熟一落地，直接朝着情侣的方向彻底跑偏了。

而知道这件事的，只有两位当事人。

哈利脑袋放空，双眼失焦地盯着面前的土豆泥看，一般我们称之为发呆，这是他忍受不了餐桌吵闹会采取的惯用伎俩。

这时，哈利的腿被谁烦人地踢了一下，力度不大。如果不是他腿不够长，怕闹出的动静太大，肯定会立马踢回去。

哈利怒不可遏地从自己的盘子上抬起视线，要求对面坐着的始作俑者给一个解释。

德拉科充分利用哈利的抬头，用手指轻敲自己放在桌上的手机，示意对方看手机。

哈利照做了，犹豫着从口袋里摸出手机，低头查看消息。

[德拉科是个混蛋：你发呆时像个无药可救的傻子。]

该死。即便成为了情侣，对骂这项活动也未曾被搁置过。哈利手速飞快地敲字，正准备按发送键，莉莉略有不满地唤住了他，“哈利，我说过不能在吃饭的时候玩手机。”

全场的目光像聚光灯一样打在哈利身上，他的脸变得有些发烫。任何用餐时看手机的理由在莉莉面前都站不住脚，哈利选择态度诚恳地道歉，说是会专心吃饭。

得到谅解后，哈利转过头，将目光重新落在德拉科的脸上，对他做口型说了两个字：“Fuck you.”如果可以，他还想比个中指。

德拉科把惹怒哈利作为人生的一大乐趣，嘴角浮现出嘲弄的笑容，回敬道：“Welcome.”

哈利读懂了德拉科的口型，将椅子往后拖了拖，坐直身体，免得对方故技重施耍自己。

晚饭过后，莉莉差遣哈利去洗碗，德拉科主动提出帮忙，纳西莎显得有些担忧，反复叮嘱儿子说：“德拉科，记得别摔坏人家的碟子，也不要拿刀叉伤人。”

纳西莎仍对两个孩子互相揪着头发扭打在一起的场景心有余悸，更害怕厨房会变成碟子粉碎的灾难现场。

德拉科抓起哈利的手径直往厨房走，头也不回地撂下一句话：“我保证他会好好的。”

还没到厨房，哈利飞快抽回了自己的手。虽然他眷恋德拉科握住自己手腕时掌心泛着的温度，它贴紧皮肤时的酥麻感渗入左臂，连带着神经信号都变得迟钝，让哈利有些飘飘然，但现在不是时候，至少不该是现在。

德拉科明白原因，但还是板着脸咬牙挤出几个字：“波特，有时候我真的很讨厌你。”

“彼此彼此。”哈利没好气地回嘴，不愿意示弱。

看着水槽里的脏碟脏盘，哈利挽起卫衣袖子，顺带催促身旁的德拉科一起动手，准备干一番轰轰烈烈的大业。

德拉科无动于衷，像极了一位视察员工的大老板，在哈利期待的目光下缓缓开口：“加油波特，你一个人可以全部搞定的。”

哈利打开水龙头，不敢置信地问：“没记错的话，三分钟前是你主动说要帮忙的吧？”

德拉科模仿哈利惊讶的表情，“我以为你知道这是我为了和你独处找的借口。”

哈利总有办法治德拉科，他关掉水龙头，甩走手上的水珠，转过身一把拉住德拉科的手。

德拉科眼睁睁看着哈利帮自己把两边袖子一点一点往上卷，低垂着眼眸，像对待出土文物那样动作小心，卷好后露出一个称得上是友好的笑容：“马尔福，别逼我把你打到晚饭吐出来。”

“……”有那么一瞬间，德拉科自以为看到了哈利天使的一面，不过是假象罢了。

大人们在客厅谈天说地，一时间厨房成了专属于哈利和德拉科的小天地。

德拉科负责擦厨具，简单轻松的活儿。他接过哈利洗好的碟子，一边慢悠悠地用布擦一边筹划更多的二人世界，“波特，待会出来看电影？你想看的电影昨天就上映了。”

哈利的眼镜开始往下滑，但他腾不出手去扶正，只好时不时拱鼻子让它别掉那么快。所幸问题很快就解决了，德拉科主动伸手帮他扶好了眼镜。

哈利露出一个感激的笑容，回答却不尽人意：“抱歉……我今晚还得改正化学小测的试卷，不然斯内普那个魔鬼逮着机会又要留我堂了。”

“真扫兴。”德拉科变得兴致缺缺，更别指望他能认真对待家务活了，“你的化学成绩差得令人发指，怪不得斯内普要刁难你。”

“纠正一下，并没有很差，至少还能在及格线徘徊。”哈利气得要把手里的叉子折弯，“我怀疑斯内普讨厌我，不对，恨我。我至今都不明白他为什么要这么针对我！”

德拉科对哈利的控诉不予置否，耸耸肩提议道：“也许晚些时候我可以大发慈悲地过来辅导你，毕竟我的化学成绩有目共睹。”

哈利的关注点全在于德拉科如何过来，光明正大地从前门进来？不大可能。先不说昔日仇人突然化敌为友要一起学习有多诡异，詹姆波特绝不会轻易放德拉科这个小混球进自己儿子的房间。退一万步来讲，就算真同意了，哈利也能想象到他爸贴门偷听全程后脸上缤纷变化的表情。真让人头大。

“呃马尔福……你根本就不可能踏进我房间半步，还是洗洗早点睡吧。”哈利刚好洗完最后一根叉子，只当德拉科是逞一时口舌之快，没打算放在心上。

德拉科一副胜利在望的自信模样，还把叉子擦得闪闪发亮，“波特，你就等着吧。”

02  
晚上十点，哈利坐在桌前对一道无从下手的化学题作沉思状，时不时抬头看看天花板怀疑人生。

窗外突然响起窸窸窣窣的可疑动静，哈利把笔放下，转过头屏气敛息地盯着窗户听了一会儿，确定不是自己的错觉后，迅速抓起桌上的化学课本，将它卷起来，准备将这位不速之客像打棒球一样打出去。

窗外的动静越来越大，哈利一步步靠近，全身毛孔紧缩，心脏也差点从嗓子眼跳出来，他攥紧课本，手心微微出汗。

窗户边探出半个头，在黑夜中也很是惹眼的金发使得哈利愣住了，一个离谱但又合情合理的猜测人选浮上心头——德拉科。

果不其然，德拉科三两下爬了进来，成功落地。他拍拍手上的灰尘，得意洋洋地冲哈利笑：“看吧波特，我进来你房间了。”

哈利仍然保持着手持书本要揍人的动作，因为他完全呆住了。

德拉科挑了一下眉，拿走哈利手中的课本随意翻了几页，抬头问：“这就是你的待客之道？拿化学课本打人？”

哈利绕开德拉科，把头伸出窗户往下看，第一次觉得二楼的高度也能让人这么后怕。

“马尔福，你他妈的——”哈利把头伸回来，没来由地感到愤怒，开始后悔刚才没用书狠敲德拉科的脑袋，“要是你摔下去了怎么办？”

“事实证明，我没有摔下去。”德拉科打量起哈利贴在墙上的乐队海报，嫌弃地摇了摇头，“而且你不能否认翻窗是最好的办法。”

哈利拿德拉科没辙，从对方手里夺回自己的课本后，注意到房间的门没关，以闪电般的速度冲过去关门、上锁，整套动作一气呵成。

“我可以理解为待会我们会你的床上发生点什么吗？”德拉科适应能力极好，很快把这里当成自己的房间，还擅自霸占了哈利的椅子。

哈利呆呆地望着德拉科片刻，猛然品出话里的弦外之音，瞬间涨红了脸，“你做梦！除了学习，什么都不会发生！”

“得了吧波特，别怂得像个小处男似的。”德拉科的视线转向堆得乱七八糟的书桌，有意无意地透露出自己的真实目的，“你不会真以为我会无缘无故地教你化学吧？”

哈利慢吞吞地走过来，方才他的思绪被德拉科搅得一团乱，现在定下心来站在对方身边才发现这家伙是刚洗好澡没多久跑过来的。  
往日费尽心思打理的头发如今自然地垂落下来，还有几缕湿软的金发没干透，这种反差倒让德拉科多了几分乖巧。

哈利警告自己别被美色迷惑心智，不断用学习使人快乐这句话欺骗大脑，故作冷静地开口问：“那你想怎么样？收钱吗？”

“波特，难道你没听过感情不能用金钱衡量吗？”很难想象能从德拉科嘴里听到这句话，但确有其事。他清了清喉咙继续话题，“一个吻换一道题，就这么简单。”

这……这不就是趁火打劫吗？哈利恨不得将面前的德拉科从窗户丢出去，以绝后患。

哈利坚决不向恶势力低头，费了好些劲才将德拉科赶去自己的床，恶狠狠地说：“马尔福，那你就大错特错了，这些题我全都会，根本就不需要你的帮忙！”

接下来的十五分钟，只能用煎熬来形容。哈利除了要忍受化学题带给他的心理折磨，还要额外忍受德拉科的精神干扰。

德拉科躺在哈利的床上看推理小说，颇为享受，时不时主动和哈利探讨小说剧情，“波特，我想我知道凶手是谁了。”

哈利在努力回忆一个化学方程式，“闭嘴马尔福！这本书我才看到一半，不准剧透。”

两分钟过后，德拉科从床上坐起来，情绪略显激动：“靠！戈登警官死了。”

哈利成功被分散了注意，丢下笔回头看德拉科，紧张兮兮地问：“什么！怎么死的？他不是主角吗？”

目的达成，德拉科满意地窃笑，不答反问：“波特，为什么你要勉强自己做不会的题，直面惨淡的人生不好吗？”

哈利注意到德拉科的头发被压得有些乱，突然很想走过去伸手帮忙弄好，但也只是想想而已。现在他要做的是竭力忍住向对方大吼大叫的冲动，以免引起父母的怀疑，“我会！只是需要多花一点时间！如果你这个混蛋能稍微安静一点的话。”

“好吧，如你所愿。”德拉科意外地好说话，重新躺倒回床上。这次他没有再主动撩拨哈利，而是全神贯注地投入到小说世界里。

要不是身后偶尔会响起翻页声，哈利几乎快忘记了德拉科的存在。他对着可恨的化学试卷干瞪眼，觉得自己瞪到海枯石烂都未必能改变处境。

等想通解题思路，世界也该毁灭了。哈利用头撞桌子以示泄愤，重重地叹了口气，语气尽是懊恼：“马尔福，救我！”

德拉科马尔福绝对是学习路上的绊脚石，还是块巨石。哈利不知道他是怎么被推倒在床上的，也不知面对暴风雨般的掠夺时是应该奋起反抗，还是该尽自己所能去回应。他只知道被德拉科触碰到的每一处地方都在发烧，就像烧得炙热的太阳。

哈利抓着德拉科的衣服，感受着德拉科的温度，嗅着属于德拉科的气息。意乱情迷之际，他浑身发抖，低声喊出德拉科的名字——他喜欢这个名字的主人，超出预期的喜欢。

德拉科呼吸一滞，紧盯着哈利的眼睛，用眼神噬啃着哈利，突然想更进一步。他渴望的远多过于接吻。

德拉科双手轻微颤抖地去解开哈利睡衣的纽扣，哈利绷紧了身体，脑袋像电视机的雪花一样空白，他不确定这是个好主意。

大概是上天听到了哈利的祷告，当德拉科刚解开第三个扣子时，一阵敲门声阻止了他们继续往下做。

“哈利，你想要睡前来一杯热牛奶吗？”詹姆波特喊的很大声，生怕里面的人听不见。

“什么——呃不需要，谢谢！”哈利一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，直接撞开德拉科，还差点从床边滚了下去。他慌慌张张地扣纽扣，平时闭着眼也能扣好的纽扣，此刻却怎么也扣不好了。

德拉科脸色有些发白，沉默着没说话。

“好吧，那你早点睡，晚安。”詹姆一向对儿子放一百个心，这次也不例外。

听着脚步声远去，哈利抓了抓头发，突然不知道该怎么面对德拉科了。

德拉科帮哈利把最上边的扣子系好，跳下床穿鞋子，看起来是准备走了，“波特，你还欠我八个吻，下次记得一次性付清。”

“等等，”哈利坐在床上，脑袋有些发懵，他在心里飞快算了一下还是感到困惑，“所以刚刚亲了那么久只算一个吻？”

德拉科点点头，像事后渣男一样整理衣服，笑得很是愉快，“没错，我说了算。”

操。哈利气疯了，随手抓起一个枕头就要往德拉科扔，但他砸了个空。对方摆摆手，怎么来怎么走，手脚灵活地从窗户翻出去，马上消失的不见踪影。

被折腾了这么久，当晚哈利却少有地失眠了。原因是他的床单、枕头、被子全都沾染了德拉科身上的味道——一股淡淡的柠檬味，也许是某个牌子沐浴露的味道。哈利甚至怀疑罪魁祸首在自己床上打过滚。

明明是睡在自己的床上，却有种和德拉科共眠的错觉。这真是……太讨厌了。

3  
之后的一段时间，德拉科成了哈利房间的深夜访客。

学习和欠债同步进行，哈利在不知不觉的情况下欠下多达三十九个吻，可谓是负债累累。但说他不享受还款方式是假的，怪就只能怪德拉科的吻技太好。

就在哈利自以为抹去了任何德拉科来过他房间的痕迹，莉莉直接给了儿子当头一棒。

某天放学回到家，哈利坐在餐桌前吃苹果，莉莉顺势坐在他旁边的座位，表情不似开玩笑地说：“哈利，我们需要聊聊。”

哈利有预感这不是一次闲聊，点点头同意。如果要讨论的问题是化学成绩太糟糕的事，他做好了先深刻反思自己再把锅甩给任课老师斯内普的准备。

“为什么……你最近经常房间锁门？特别是晚上的时候。”莉莉帮哈利把翻出来的衣领重新弄好。

哈利苹果啃到一半，没料想到问题会是这个，临场反应迅速地编了个借口：“我觉得我需要更多私人空间。”

莉莉露出一个微笑——通常是对某件事很有把握才有的笑容，她盯着儿子的眼睛看，“还是说晚上时邻居家的儿子会来？”

苹果掉到了地板上，滚几圈停住不动了。哈利突然觉得他需要更多的空气，否则怎么会呼吸不过来，“……没有，我和他不熟。”

莉莉显得有些失望，她希望儿子能够袒露心扉和自己交流，“哈利，有好几次我帮你晒枕头和被子，都会发现上面有一两根金发，还是短的，马尔福家的儿子嫌疑最大。”

哈利开始背后冒冷汗，他觉得自己像个狡辩的犯人，证据确凿了还迟迟不肯认罪。

莉莉终究还是没把自己的猜想全盘托出。她太了解自己的儿子了，更不忍心逼着他承认这段恋情，只好主动给哈利找台阶下，“你和德拉科成了朋友，是不是？”

哈利几乎是用感激的目光看着莉莉，仿佛是要感谢她替自己不敢坦白的话使用了朋友这个字眼。“是的，我和德拉科……变成了很好的朋友。”

莉莉摸摸哈利的头，“听着亲爱的，无论你怎么样，我都会一如既往的爱你，有些时候你只要大胆做自己就好了。”

哈利彻底松了一口气，捡起地上的苹果，干巴巴地对莉莉说：“Mum, I love u.”

莉莉调皮地对他眨眨眼，“那现在我们来讨论一下你化学成绩的问题。”

话音刚落，哈利手里的苹果又掉到了地上。

当天晚上，哈利和德拉科趴在一张床上打游戏，后者被胜负欲蒙蔽了双眼，形象生动地诠释什么叫做电子竞技没有爱情。

五局零胜的哈利怒扔手机，一把扯过被子把自己捂得严严实实，坚持逃避虽可耻但有用的原则，“我不玩了，你自己玩去吧！”

德拉科傲慢地指责这团东西：“波特，如果你没有每盘游戏开局没多久就发呆的话，我敢保证你能赢上一局。”

哈利沉默了一会儿，从被子里探出半个头，犹豫着把困扰他已久的问题说了出来：“我发呆是因为——我妈发现你来我房间了，你猜怎么她怎么发现的？因为你那该死的金发！”

“你妈是现代福尔摩斯吗？”德拉科不紧不慢地抢走哈利的被子，“那你怎么回答？”

哈利突然失去直视德拉科的勇气，想重新钻回被子里去了，他嗫嚅着回答：“我说……我说我们是好朋友。”

朋友这个字眼让哈利的胸口一阵疼痛，他花了点时间才明白这种疼痛是怎么一回事。疼痛来源于他不敢承认和德拉科的真实关系，无力的怯懦是对这段感情的亵渎。

德拉科哼了一声，没有露出哈利想象中失望的表情，反而用开玩笑的语气缓和气氛：“你回答得还行，至少没给我安一个私闯民宅的罪名。”

哈利安下心，仰起头盯着天花板看，“还有一件事情我很在意，我怀疑我妈认识斯内普……今天她问我斯内普近况如何，那种语气就像在问候一个老朋友！太诡异了。”

德拉科跟着躺了下来，简短地解答了哈利的困惑：“我爸说过，斯内普高中时喜欢过你妈，他们两个同一个高中。”

哈利一副见鬼的模样，惊得赶紧从床上爬起来，但马上被德拉科拉住躺了回去，“马尔福你开玩笑的对吧？告诉我你是在开玩笑。”

哈利突然醒悟为何每次他在餐桌上吐槽斯内普对自己有多不好时，父亲詹姆也会在旁边搭腔怒骂，唯有莉莉在一边微笑着没说话。

“白痴，我没开玩笑。”德拉科翻了一个白眼，突然想起卢修斯告诉自己斯内普至今未婚的原因，也许是还对莉莉念念不忘。

德拉科扭头瞥了哈利一眼，占有欲突然茂盛地疯长出来，“波特，如果我们分手了，我诅咒你再也无法喜欢上别人。”

“……马尔福，你真狠。”哈利冲对方威胁地扬了扬拳头，但其实他想说的是，他们不会分手。

04  
如果说有哪个学生请假了没能来上课最让斯内普高兴，答案肯定是哈利波特。

哈利得了重感冒，一整天都在家里卧床休息。  
整整一天，房间由亮变暗，他被无形的尖桩钉住在床上，动弹不得，每次睁开眼都是昏天转地，脱离现实轨道的模糊一片。

除了父母时不时过来探查自己额头上的温度，其他一概不知。

被窝就像个烤火炉，越躺越热，哈利热出了薄汗，下意识就要踢被子。他刚掀开被子的一角，有人帮他盖了回去。他气得踹开被子，对方孜孜不倦地再盖一次。

哈利睁开眼，想知道是谁这么多管闲事。

德拉科卧在哈利的床边，撑着下巴看他，“波特，你觉得身体怎么样？”

哈利没第一时间回答，他从被子里面伸出双臂，坐起来向德拉科索要熟悉的怀抱。

他的鼻尖抵在德拉科的脖子上，温热的呼吸变成了一种耳语，“不太好。”

德拉科被哈利的鼻音勾得心痒痒，直视前方的目光跟着变得温柔起来，就是说的话不大正经，“Potter, you are so hot.”

“马尔福，现在可不是什么玩一语双关的时候。”哈利认为是感冒降低了他对德拉科的免疫力，不然心跳怎么会因为一句普通的玩笑话而飙快。

门外突然响起不合时宜的敲门声。

“哈利，你醒了吗——”罗恩喊得很大声，但马上被赫敏制止住了，赫敏的音量就很贴合休息的病人，“哈利，我和罗恩来了。”

“见鬼，你那两个朋友怎么阴魂不散？”德拉科悻悻地松开了怀抱。

“等等等等，先别进来！”哈利冲门口大喊，企图想出一个让德拉科藏身的好办法，只可惜他的大脑昏沉，没转几下就宣布罢工了。

哈利飞快扫视整个房间，目光落在衣柜上，瞬间有了主意：“马尔福，赶紧躲进我的衣柜！不准出声也不准搞小动作！”他火急火燎地把德拉科往柜子那边推。

“操。波特你是人吗？居然敢这样对我？为什么偏偏是我躲起来而不是他们离开！”德拉科还是骂骂咧咧地藏进了衣柜。

哈利没空安抚对方的情绪，啪地一声关上了柜门，“他们大老远跑过来探望我，你就住我家隔壁，别那么小气。”

在请罗恩和赫敏进来之前，哈利将德拉科的鞋子一脚踢进床底下，毁尸灭迹。

“哈利，你好点了吗？”赫敏脸上担忧的表情和莉莉如出一辙。她身后的罗恩端着托盘，上面摆着果汁和点心。

他们不是第一次来，毫不拘束，很快就把气氛炒热了。

聊到一半，罗恩忽然想起了什么，赶紧从书包掏出一沓很有份量的作业，“哈利，我帮你把作业拿来了，不用谢我。”

“……我觉得我的病情更加严重了。”哈利躺倒在床上装尸体，不敢说一模一样，但至少是本色演出。

“罗恩，你这样做考虑过哈利的感受吗？”赫敏白了对方一眼，继而从包里掏出一本笔记本，“哈利，有了这个你会学得比较轻松。”

哈利干笑几声，被学习浇灭了聊天的欲望。他偷眼看了一下衣柜，很高兴德拉科遵守承诺没有发出任何声音。

“对了哈利，”罗恩一口气往嘴里塞两块饼干，“和你说一件有趣的事。”

“罗恩，你不会要说在操场看到的那件事吧？”赫敏浏览着哈利书架上的小说。

“正是！”罗恩兴奋地点点头，“今天我和赫敏去上体育课的时候，撞见了一个女生向马尔福表白，没错，就是隔壁班那个天天找你茬的小混蛋。”

砰地一声，衣柜那边突然传来撞击声。

“怎么回事？不会是老鼠吧？”罗恩被吓了一跳，迅速躲在赫敏身后。

“可能是我衣服堆得太乱，有些塌下来了。”哈利迅速跳下床，狠狠地锤了衣柜一拳。他可不想一会儿在好朋友面前上演德拉科的“出柜”现场。

见衣柜确实没动静，罗恩松了一口气，继续刚才中断的话题，“那个女生还挺好看的。但是马尔福居然拒绝了她，还用什么‘我喜欢男生，而且已经有喜欢的人了’这种烂借口拒绝别人。”

哈利看了一眼衣柜，想把德拉科揪出来质问他这到底是怎么一回事。

“也许马尔福说的是实话，他确实喜欢男的，还有喜欢的人了。”赫敏回想着德拉科拒绝表白时候的表情，迟疑地反驳了罗恩。

罗恩赶紧多吃几块饼干压压惊，“赫敏，如果真像你说的那样，被马尔福喜欢的人一定很惨。哦不，也有可能和马尔福一样讨厌！哥们儿，你怎么了？为什么脸那么红？”

哈利用手给自己扇风，想让脸上的温度尽快降下来，“没事，我觉得有点热。”他现在的心情和浪潮一样翻腾起伏，大起大落。

为了不打扰哈利休息，赫敏和罗恩没呆多久就要离开，还执意不让哈利送，临走前要求他好好地在床上养病。

朋友走后，轮到父母来房间确认哈利的恢复情况，折腾了好一会儿后他才有机会拉开衣柜的门，希望德拉科还活着。

一拉开门，德拉科径直倒在哈利身上，低喃着说缺氧和头晕。

哈利顿感自责，任由德拉科靠在他身上，一时半会儿不敢乱动。

“波特，我累了，想要躺一会儿。”仗着哈利看不见自己脸上的表情，德拉科偷偷扬起了嘴角。

哈利吃了一惊，还没想好对策，德拉科直接拉着他一起跌入床中。

滚烫的鼻息喷在哈利的额头上，暖暖的感觉很好。他抬眼看了一下德拉科，没有一丁点和缺氧或者头晕沾边的表现，“马尔福，你不会是装的吧？”

“波特，你的衣品真的烂透了。”马尔福避重就轻地转移话题。

躺在德拉科怀里，哈利忽然倦得瞌睡，刚才一惊一乍透支了他所有的精力，现在勉强挣扎着睡意回答：“没人让你乱翻我的衣服！”

旁边的人沉默得像干涸的湖底，好一会儿才慢腾腾地开口问：“你想说的就这些？”

哈利吸了吸鼻子，不想玩什么猜谜游戏，想就此打住，“哦，还有，你不该靠我这么近，我很有可能把感冒传染给你。”

“……操。”德拉科恨铁不成钢地骂了一句，语气带了点埋怨，“是吃醋！波特你为什么不吃醋？我真想往你脑子里塞点嫉妒。”

“好吧，你说你有喜欢的人了，但如果那个人不是我，我会吃醋。”哈利扯过被子，盖在两个人身上。

“你真自恋。”德拉科再一次被哈利折服了。他把属于自己的半张被子让给了哈利，认为对方比自己更需要这个。

不出意外，接下来他们会相拥而眠，小睡一会儿。但意外从不会提前告诉你它的到来——正如小天狼星不打招呼就来波特家做客，得知哈利生病了急得要第一时间看望教子。

为了不打扰哈利，小天狼星万分小心地打开了没锁的门，闯入眼前的第一幕就是他的教子哈利和马尔福家的儿子睡在一起——

“What the hell！”小天狼星惊呆了。

05  
哈利不愿意去回想那天晚上发生的事情。

詹姆和莉莉闻声赶来，前者气得发疯，就差没给德拉科来上几拳。他坚决认为是马尔福家的臭小子带坏了哈利，转念一想，又觉得是德拉科趁虚而入，看准了哈利生病偷跑到他的房间。总而言之，全部都是德拉科马尔福的错。

哈利被勒令呆在房间里，哪都不准去，他的父亲詹姆拽着德拉科的衣领气势汹汹地离开了房间，准备找邻居算账。

哈利站在原地里呆愣了一分钟。短短的一分钟，他感觉自己的心脏停止了跳动，完全静止，随后急速狂乱地跳动了起来——他不能让德拉科独自面对一切。

即使还在生病，哈利头脑前所未有的清醒，他像闪电一样冲下楼，对詹姆的命令置若罔闻。只是快跑，赶紧往前跑。

等他追到邻居家，詹姆已经开始和卢修斯对峙了。詹姆冲卢修斯怒吼：“马尔福你他妈管好自己的儿子，下次别让我在哈利的房间看到他，不然我会揍到他找不着方向！”

小天狼星和莉莉拉着詹姆，生怕他动手打人。

卢修斯脸色铁青，他僵硬地挺直了身子，好让自己看上去多几分威严，“詹姆波特，你的儿子能是什么好东西？别把所有的错都推到德拉科身上——”

“操！不然还是我儿子的错？”詹姆右手猛地挥出一击，好在卢修斯后缩闪开了。

“我喜欢哈利波特。”卢修斯身后的德拉科突然开口，一动不动地瞪着全场的大人。

模糊的恐惧又来了。先前被母亲怀疑自己和德拉科的亲密关系超出正常范围的恐惧再次向哈利袭来，他的喉咙是无声、沉默的，他知道自己必须说点什么打破僵局，但他就是……做不到。

哈利站在不远处，看着再次乱作一团的吵架现场，听任自己的软弱输得一败涂地。

德拉科是第一个注意到哈利的人，他愤怒中潜藏着嘲讽的眼神对于哈利来说就是惩罚性的打击，每一秒都敲击着哈利疼痛的太阳穴。

德拉科率先移开目光，转身进屋去了。

哈利知道，自己搞砸了一切。

几天过后，哈利的感冒彻底好了。但他的精神状态令人堪忧，无精打采得像朵路边枯萎的野花。让他整日忧虑的问题只有一个：他失去了德拉科的信任。

一系列的小折磨开始了。上学必经途中，哈利在公交车站遇到德拉科，对方没和他上同辆车，而是选择留在原地等下一辆；在学校正面碰到，德拉科也是直接绕开哈利，连半个眼神都不愿意给；放学后，哈利再也无法在校门口对面的咖啡店等到德拉科。

说不难过是假的。哈利回想起从前的日子，每幅画面都是对他灵魂最深处的拷问——一个懦弱的人亲手埋葬掉自己的恋情，没资格后悔，更没资格求得原谅。

压垮哈利最后一点希望的是，放学回到房间，他发现自己的窗户装了防盗网。过去，他曾无数次期待夜晚降临，期待窗边会像变魔法似的出现德拉科。如今一切回忆和希望全都锁了起来，永不见天日。

哈利想砸东西、摔东西以此表示自己有多不满，但他只是把书包放好，自暴自弃地躺在地板上发呆，他不想在床上躺着，那里只会让他再一次想起德拉科。

虽然他们还没有正式分手，但名存实亡。德拉科的诅咒生效了，不对，其实在他们正式捅破暧昧的窗户纸之前，诅咒就生效了。

哈利还能记得刚搬来这里没多久，他自己一个人在院子里学自行车，但摔倒好几次磕破了膝盖都没能学会保持平衡。这时德拉科出现了，他叼着一根冰棍在院子门口嘲笑自己，换着花样对自己的骑车方式指指点点。后来很长一段时间哈利才反应过来，原来这家伙是在用一种别扭的方式教他怎么骑车，至少自己的确是在一边和德拉科对骂一边踩脚踏板不服输的情况下突然学会自行车的。

好几次莉莉要分一些新鲜出炉的小蛋糕给邻居，哈利都会主动提出帮忙送过去，同时在心里暗暗期待开门的那个是德拉科。

当他某天晚上在梦境里遇见了这个混蛋，第二天早上醒来独自怀疑人生，还得背着父母去换洗裤子时，他就知道自己彻底栽在德拉科手里了。

“哈利，醒醒，你怎么能睡在地板上？会感冒的。”晚饭时间，莉莉在楼下喊了好几次哈利都没人回应，特意上楼查看情况。

哈利从冰冷的地板上坐起来，第一次这么抗拒面对现实世界，甚至觉得呼吸都变成了一种累赘。

“哈利，你的脸色太差了。”莉莉毫不在意自己穿的白色长裙，也跟着坐在地板上。

哈利勉强挤出一个微笑，“我没事。”

这个笑容反而让莉莉的鼻子一酸，眼眶有些湿润，“你还喜欢德拉科对吗？和我说实话。”

哈利哽咽了，好一会儿才说话，“是的……是的。我一直都很喜欢他，现在也很喜欢他，我根本就做不到不去喜欢他。当时我没有在你们面前坦白，他再也不会原谅我了。”

莉莉将哈利揽入怀中，用手轻抚着他的头发，“哈利，你还没尝试，怎么知道德拉科不会原谅你？你爸爸只是一时半会儿没想通，迟一些我会和他好好谈谈的。”

在莉莉的催促下，行动派哈利恢复了往日的活力，笼罩着他的乌云被明朗欢快取而代之。

詹姆在餐桌上干等了很久，实在坐不住决定上楼一探究竟。楼梯上到一半，他看见儿子匆匆下楼，还急得连台阶都不看，“哈利！站住！你去哪？最好告诉我你是要吃饭！”

“去找德拉科。”哈利不再像给房门上锁时那样掩饰自己，他不用回头都能猜得到父亲脸上的表情。

詹姆看着儿子远去的背影叹气，“果然防盗网就是个摆设。”

晚上七点四十五分，哈利波特站在马尔福家门口深呼吸，并按响了门铃。他希望开门的是自己想见的那个人。

没过多久，门开了。德拉科没有一见到哈利就立刻甩上门，而是倚靠在门边，上下打量他一番，“波特，你来干什么？蹭饭？”

“想向我的家人重新介绍一下你。”哈利跳出一切限制，松绑了卡在他喉咙里的话。

END


End file.
